Phones
by septasonicxx
Summary: Harry and Ron play a joke on Draco just for the fun of it. 'Phones' stimulus given to me by Mxya. Enjoy!


History of Magic was always boring, no matter what time of day or who was in the classroom. The students would all find themselves slouching down in their seats and closing their eyes because they were so bored. All except Hermione Granger, who sat attentively in every History of Magic class and took extensive notes.

But one day, Harry and Ron also deviated from the norm and found themselves wide awake in class. One look at them told that they were up to something, because they kept glancing at each other and snickering before looking over at the other side of the room excitedly.

"Now?" Harry whispered.

"No, not yet! Wait for him to look like he's completely asleep." Ron replied in a hushed voice. "It'll be funnier if we wake him up."

Harry shook his head in amusement and had to look down at his book to keep his amusement to a minimum, allowing Ron to check on their victim for the time being. Once he'd gotten himself under control again he'd take another look. But just _thinking_ about what they were going to do had him almost in stitches all over again.

Hermione finally paused in taking notes to turn and scold them.

"Honestly, if you two don't quieten down soon I won't give you a copy of my notes!" she threatened. After every History of Magic lesson, Harry and Ron did indeed ask her for her notes since they always found themselves fast asleep until the last moment.

"Oh come on, Hermione! You'll love this!" Ron whispered back to her.

"I'm sorry, but I'm very serious. Settle down." Hermione said firmly, then turning back to continue taking notes. With a sigh, Harry and Ron looked at each other and then back down at their books, trying to stay calm.

But Harry just had to check whether they could put their plan into action yet, so he sneaked a glance up and hurriedly jabbed Ron in the side with his elbow.

"Now!?" he asked excitedly.

After looking over as well, Ron nodded his head enthusiastically. Harry grinned and pulled something out of his bag, revealing the object to be a muggle phone, and dialled a number. He and Ron fixed their eyes upon the almost-asleep victim on the other side of the room as they waited anxiously.

Suddenly, a loud and shrill noise sounded throughout the whole entire room. Usually, whenever Professor Binns began talking about his subject it was impossible to interrupt him, but this had definitely gotten his attention.

Everyone else in the class had also suddenly woken up, but none more spectacularly than Draco Malfoy.

Draco had jumped five feet off his chair in fright as he was woken up and his eyes had darted around quickly for the source of the noise. It sounded so close to him, but he couldn't see where! People began yelling at him to 'turn it off' and he grabbed his bag frantically, wondering if someone had cursed it to make that noise and how on earth he would be able to make it stop.

"Are you quite alright?" Professor Binns asked curiously.

Draco didn't respond, instead searching through his bag before pulling out a strange looking object which was lit up and flashing a number at him. What on earth?

There were also what looked like buttons on the object and Draco began quickly pressing them – any and all of them – to try and make the noise stop. He was panicking and he could feel a bit of sweat on the back of his neck as the noise continued to ring annoyingly around the room.

"Draco, put it on the table." Blaise Zabini instructed quickly, and Draco hurriedly complied. In the next second, Blaise had hexed the object and the noise had stopped.

The classroom was oddly silent as everyone tried to take in what had happened. Except there was still one noise which hadn't stopped.

Draco's eyes slowly flickered upwards from looking at his desk and he looked across to see Harry and Ron all but rolling on the floor laughing, tears streaming from their eyes as they held their sides. To say the least, he was not impressed.

"What an adventure!" Professor Binns exclaimed. "Now, what was I saying..."

Draco was tempted to stand up and go over to them just to get them back right away, but he was still too shocked to move. He could still hear the noise in his head and wondered whether he'd be haunted by it for the rest of his life.

"His face... his face Hermione!" Ron squeaked out, not even trying to keep his voice down as Professor Binns had gone off on a spiel again and wasn't about to stop again. Draco narrowed his eyes.

"I can't believe he jumped so high! And he couldn't even turn it off!" Harry laughed.

"Oh, shut up." Hermione hissed at them, but her voice too could be heard across the room. "Anyone who'd grown up in a magic family wouldn't know how to turn one off. You even had to explain it to Ron!"

Draco's face suddenly paled and he looked back down at the dead object on his table as if it had suddenly sprouted five heads and seven tongues.

"This is a _muggle_ device!?" he screamed.

If possible, Harry and Ron laughed even harder.


End file.
